


For the good of the team

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: For the good of the national team, Gerard and Sergio figure they might as well get rid of the club-related tension by fucking each other.





	For the good of the team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/887.html?thread=5495#cmt5495) prompt at the new [footballkinkmeme](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)

_When are you two finally gonna fuck? The tension is getting ridiculous._

Gerard vividly remembers Isco’s grin and everyone laughing in agreement.

_Do it for the good of the team!_

Koke’s words ring dull in his ears and somehow they had sounded much more reasonable last night, after a couple of glasses of wine, but now that Gerard is standing in the middle of a deserted hotel corridor with a box of condoms and a tube of lube in his hand he’s not so sure anymore.

But he also remembers Sergio’s dirty smirk and eager nod at the suggestion and he would be lying if he said he never thought about fucking Sergio before.

So he takes a deep steadying breath before he knocks deftly and when Sergio opens the door wearing nothing but a towel slung low around his hips the last of Gerard’s doubts disappear pretty quickly and there’s no denying he really wants to get his hands on all that smooth skin in front of him now.

“Did you bring condoms?” Sergio asks instead of a greeting as he steps aside to let Gerard pass.

Gerard holds up the box as an answer and then spends the next couple of minutes standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and he wants to ask how they’re going to do this, who is going to fuck whom and all the other things you usually discuss beforehand, but then Sergio suddenly drops his towel, the damp fabric pooling around his feet and Gerard figures they’ll just have that particular discussion later.

He licks his lips and lets his eyes rake up and down Sergio’s well sculpted body, not offering up much resistance when Sergio crowds into his personal space and peels him out of his clothes.

“You sure this is a good idea?” he asks, when they’re both completely naked and standing only inches apart, but it’s a pointless question with how his gaze is clinging to Sergio’s tattoos and his dick is already twitching in interest.

“The best,” Sergio laughs, his low voice sending a sharp tingle down Gerard’s spine. “It’s for the good of the team after all,” he chuckles, his dark eyes filled with nothing but dirty promises as he takes Gerard’s hand and leads him towards the bed.

 

It’s a bit awkward at first when their lips press together and he doesn’t really know what to do with his hands. He’s never kissed someone with a beard before, but then Sergio’s tongue prods at his lips and pushes into his mouth and he forgets all his insecurities as the kiss grows heated immediately. He threads his fingers into Sergio’s hair and yanks him closer and it sends a delicious tingle down his spine how Sergio’s tongue fights back against his just as forcefully, plundering his mouth so eagerly that Gerard loses all sense of himself.

He drags his hands down Sergio’s searing skin, not bothering with nice and gentle and soft, desperate to feel Sergio’s breath stutter against his swollen lips every time his grip gets a little too tight and his nails scrap down his sides too roughly.

He swallows all of Sergio’s moans and grunts in the kiss, the need to breathe all but forgotten as they rub against each other. His hands roaming frantically over Sergio’s firm ass and he means to ask for permission, he really does, but his mind is hazy and Sergio is arching his back and bucking his hips and he’s so so eager to be touched that Gerard just can’t resist sliding a finger into him.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Sergio groans, voice sounding completely wrecked and Gerard almost stops, but Sergio’s eyes are hooded and his mouth is slack and Gerard figures, from the way he’s rolling into the touch that the intrusion is a welcome one, so he pushes another finger into him and revels in Sergio’s broken moans as he scissors him open.

“God, Geri. Come on,” it’s somewhere between a sigh and a plea and Gerard loves how Sergio’s voice sounds when he begs.

“What is it that you want?” he teases, three fingers buried knuckles-deep inside Sergio.

“Just…,” Sergio thrashes underneath him, fingers clawing into Gerard’s back, rocking frantically against Gerard’s hand. “Get your dick inside me.”

Gerard can’t suppress a short laugh but God, Sergio’s broken voice, his eagerness is turning him on even more. He fumbles for the condoms with one hand, unwilling to relinquish his hold on Sergio, unwilling to give up the throaty noises Sergio makes every time he crooks his finger to the left.

“You’re hopeless,” Sergio chuckles hoarsely and snatches the condom from Gerard’s uncoordinated fingers. He sits up and Gerard’s hand is suddenly awkwardly trapped between his legs but he doesn’t seem to mind much, hungrily rocking back and forth on the fingers still lodged inside of him as he quickly sheathes Gerard’s aching erection, deft hands slicking him up with lube before he falls back onto the bed and spreads his legs in invitation.

Gerard makes an almost animalistic sound at the sight in front of him. He surges forward with a growl, pressing Sergio into the mattress with the bulk of his body and his hands are trembling as he lines himself up, shaking with the all-consuming need to feel Sergio clamp tight around him. He presses forward, rutting against the tight ring of muscle until it gives way, Sergio’s eyes going out of focus at the sudden intrusion and he can’t bring himself to look away, can’t tear his gaze from the depth of his dark eyes and the filthy curl of his mouth and he can’t even fathom stopping, not until he’s buried all the way inside, filling him up completely.

Sergio’s lips part in a silent moan, his face scrunched in the most exquisite pain imaginable and the sight almost undoes Gerard right then and there. 

 

He leans down, lips closing around Sergio’s nipple, biting down on the erect bud and the needy little sound that tears from Sergio’s throat is definitely one he wants to hear over and over again.

He sharpens his thrusts and Sergio is so fucking tight around him, gripping him so perfectly and hotly that he can’t think about anything but suffocating heat and tightness and the overwhelming need to unravel completely. His nails dig into the soft skin of Sergio’s waist where his fingers are already bruising in their hold and it’s mesmerizing how pliant and responsive Sergio is underneath him, how he just takes the punishment of Gerard’s dick inside of him.

They find a rhythm by instinct alone, sweat-slicked bodies moving against each other as Gerard pounds into Sergio and he’s so caught up in his own pleasure, so consumed by Sergio’s tight heat that he doesn’t notice how Sergio suddenly grows still under him, his wanton moans turning into quiet whimpers of pain.

It’s only when Sergio starts squirming, one hand reaching up to feebly push at him that he realizes something is wrong.

“Geri, slow down,” he grits out and there’s a tremor in Sergio’s voice that makes Gerard still instantly. “You’re hurting me.”

“Shit,” a wave of shame washes through Gerard as he pulls out slowly, gently. “Fuck, ’m sorry,” he rolls off Sergio and falls onto the bed beside him. He fights the overwhelming urge to hide himself in the pillow and forces himself to meet Sergio’s questioning gaze.

“Why’d you stop?” Sergio asks when their eyes meet, a little out of breath at the sudden loss of contact, but mostly confused.

“Because i was hurting you?” Gerard says and he feels beyond miserable about not noticing earlier. “I didn’t mean to…,God. I’m so sorry. i wasn’t trying to...,” he stutters, voice suddenly frantic because what if Sergio is never going to forgive him, what if instead of helping the team, he made everything worse?

But then there’s a warm hand on his chest and Sergio is looking down at him with a soft smile. “You need to relax,” he says. “It wasn’t that bad,” but he’s wincing in pain when he shifts on the bed and Gerard feels another wave of guilt wash over him.

“How bad is it?”

“I’ll survive,” Sergio shrugs. “I don’t mind a bit of pain, just maybe not this much,” he grins and Gerard can’t help but smile along with him and the sudden lightness in his chest at Sergio not holding a grudge almost makes him dizzy.

It’s just…,” Gerard nervously runs his fingers through his already messed up hair. “I’ve never lost control like this before,” he admits shyly and more than a little embarrassed.

“Should i take this as a compliment then?” Sergio smirks, his right hand reaching down to adjust himself and it’s only then that Gerard realizes that Sergio is still hard. In a sudden urge to make all of this up to him he scoots down until he’s level with Sergio’s throbbing dick, taking him into his mouth without warning, full lips wrapping around him as he swallows around his length.

“Christ,” Sergio groans hoarsely, hips bucking upwards and Gerard just lets him fuck into his mouth for a while, enjoying the feel and taste of him on his tongue.

“You don’t have to,” Sergio grits out, hands balled in the sheets but Gerard only shakes his head, taking him even deeper and when Sergio spills down his throat with a hoarse groan only a few short moments later, Gerard feels some of the guilt ease off his chest.

He pulls off and revels in Sergio’s expression of bliss for a while and it makes him feel marginally better about earlier but when Sergio reaches over to help him get off he still pushes his hand away. “Don’t. it’s fine.”

Sergio looks a little taken aback at the blunt refusal but then a lazy smile spreads across his face. “Shower then?” he asks and swings his slender legs out of bed and Gerard thinks he should probably refuse and go back to his room before things can get awkward, but the thought of Sergio naked and wet is beyond enticing and Sergio is looking at him expectantly and really why not?

“Sure,” he says, following Sergio to the bathroom, but he doesn’t miss the slight winces of pain and the careful steps Sergio is trying so desperately to hide.

“Wait,” he calls after Sergio, causing him to stop in the door frame, his expression questioning as he turns.

“Huh?”

“I’m truly sorry, you know.”

“Jesus, Geri,” Sergio groans. “Stop beating yourself up about it. You noticed, you stopped, what else could you have done? And it’s not like you did it on purpose.”

Gerard nods in tentative agreement.

“Good,” Sergio smiles softly “Just don’t do it again the next time.”

Gerard’s eyes widen in surprise. “You want there to be a next time?”

“Sure. It was good, wasn’t it?”

Gerard blushes, because really it was so much more than good. Amazing. Breathtaking. Mind blowing. But he’s not sure he wants to inflate Sergio’s ego any more than it already is.

“It was alright,” he says with a grin in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes and earns himself a knowing smirk from Sergio.

“You’re an idiot,” Sergio laughs and disappears around the corner.

Gerard doesn’t linger long, the sound of running water and Sergio’s voice inevitably luring him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
